Rainbow Stars
by NellietheMarvelous
Summary: Another one of my Summer Secret Santa projects. Jane wants to cheer up Lisbon but doesn't go about it in the best way. Instead he manages to confuse her and she fights him each step of the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:Rainbow Stars**

**For: kathiann (Summer Secret Santa)**

**Rated: T**

**By: Nellie **

**Prompt: Christmas in July**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Chapter 1 of 5**

A man with a plan. That's what Patrick Jane would consider himself as he stared up at the Elvis impersonating stain above his beloved couch. Really it wasn't anything elaborate - nothing to worry about - he just wanted to see his boss smile a little more. He wanted her to let go and have some fun. That wasn't such a bad thing considering how moody she'd been. He thought someone as pretty as Teresa Lisbon should never frown quite as much as she did. Yes, he was saying she was pretty - he wasn't blind after all. Though he wouldn't define the feeling in his chest just yet, he knew she was special and maybe that's why he wanted her to cheer up. Honestly, he didn't care if it was by his doing or someone else's. He just wanted her to be happy instead of so blue. Okay, so he cared a little about who put a smile on her face.

The musings of one individual were always something that Jane liked to figure out. He liked knowing that no one could hide things from him because he could pretty much see what they were thinking just by watching them. Body language and little tells always gave away innermost thoughts but there were some people who truly puzzled him. He wouldn't say directly that Lisbon kept him guessing but she was interesting to say the least. She was strong, keeping her walls practically impenetrable. Yes, he could read her to a point but that wasn't what he wanted. He wanted her to open up a little. She'd been too depressed over the last several months. She hadn't dealt with any of the curve balls life had thrown her properly or she wouldn't practically run and hide every time someone mentioned it. He wouldn't care if it wasn't affecting her so much.

He dreaded bringing the subject up, knowing exactly how she'd react. Avoidance being the first thing she'd throw at him and if he persisted then it'd become a more physical stand off with her shoulders tensing and back straightening in defense. She'd fake anger to make him leave her alone and he'd see right through the desperate attempt.

In fact just picturing it in his head, he could actually see the heartbreak and confusion in her eyes, lingering just beneath the business persona she wore as a mask. She always denied things that she deemed too personal, never let him into that part of her life and in the beginning of their relationship that was fine. She was his so-called boss even though he wasn't much for answering to others and he was the consultant so it hadn't bothered him that she kept her private life separate. He liked to consider himself her friend - sorta - at this point, so it wasn't okay anymore.

With a sigh, he let his eyes slip shut to do some heavier thinking on the matter without getting distracted by the buzz of the agents around him. He cared about the petite brunette. Naturally it upset him to see her down. In fact, he'd say about eighty percent of his time went into trying to figure out a way to get a smile - laughing or teasing, he didn't care as long as her lips tilted upwards.

A smirk played at his own lips when he thought of how she'd react if she knew what he was conjuring up in his head. It was a simple plan really, something he'd get the entire team in on. Minus her of course. It'd be a surprise for her because she needed one. He knew she could use it and he was going to make sure that it went exactly according to plan. If it all worked out the way he pictured it then she'd be happier than she'd been in a long time. She'd probably fake a little anger at him but he knew she wouldn't be able to hide how she truly felt about it.

He was hoping that after she saw how much work he really put into her happiness then she'd be a little more apt to let him in. It seemed to be the best plan he'd come up with in a long while. Figuring everything out in his head was only the first step though, he still had to get the team to agree and set it all up. There'd have to be some distraction so he could manage a few certain things without her noticing. This would all be very interesting to accomplish. The wheels in his head were definitely turning. He was completely engrossed in the task of thinking of ways to keep Lisbon preoccupied for a few days. He didn't even really hear Cho and Rigsby arguing about something. Well more like Rigsby complaining and Cho ignoring but still, he wasn't paying attention but as soon as he heard the click of Lisbon's shoes against the floor, he let a wry smile play at his lips. If only she knew.

"Hey Lisbon," He didn't bother opening his eyes to face her, he knew she had that all business look on her face. "I have something I need your opinion on."

"Uh..."

"Blue or green?"

"Wha-"

"Just answer, it's not a hard question." With an exaggerated sigh, he gave up the peacefulness of hiding behind his eyelids and greeted the ceiling with just a glance before turning to see her standing there, seemingly flabbergasted. She kind of resembled a fish with the way her mouth opened and closed a few times. Hm. A Lisbon fish - he'd like to see one. In his mind he pictured some kind of feminine yet fierce warrior of the ocean, a pretty green color maybe. Meh, he'd think it through later. "Well, green or blue?"

"Um, blue?"

"Perfect. Thank you." He could tell by the scrunching of her brows that she was curious as to what the heck she'd just walked into. With a chuckle, he shifted to get more comfortable and let his eyes flutter closed again. He'd work out the minor details and then tomorrow he'd tell the team about his genius idea but poor little Lisbon would have to remain in the dark and the best part was that he knew it was going to bug her to no end. Maybe he was a bit sadistic for taking pleasure in that thought, meh - it'd give her something to contemplate for a few days.

It'd give the rest of the team something to contemplate until he decided to fill them in but they would simply have to guess amongst themselves for he had no desire to let them in on it just yet. It was his surprise anyway; he was simply just letting - making - them attend. Sometimes he felt as though Lisbon didn't realize she had a support system in her agents, in him. She was private, he knew but it bothered him to think of who she shared things with. That he knew of, she didn't have anyone really. Very few friends, being a workaholic had pretty much taken care of that and she wasn't one to get out and meet new people. She was the type to stay at home, watch old movies and eat ice cream.

Surely, it wasn't horrible of him to want to spice up her life just a bit. Nothing too elaborate, some simple things. He knew she would definitely be unhappy with his plan to - er, let himself into her apartment to set things up. It'd still be a few days till he managed that one. He'd need to sneak her key, or perhaps he'd just use his special skills on her door. It was too soon to tell. He could simply ask for her key but then she'd demand to know why and probably wouldn't give it to him. Meh, she was a control freak; he'd have to sneak it.

**a/n: Obviously the first chapter is a bit short but it's the set up, and this story is already completed so I'll have chapter 2 up Friday sometime as well as updates for Family Revelations and United (again). And I believe that this weekend I'll be able to FINALLY complete Dissolve! If all goes according to plan.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Not mine but oh if it was...**

**A/N: Here's chapter 2 of this short little fic. I'm really going to try to update everything that I didn't get to update last weekend plus some of those that I did. I have a long weekend and I'm at home so I have some time although I'm also making sure I visit with my family and such. In other words, I'll do my best. The chapters definitely won't be those long 8000 word ones I've been typing out lately but they should suffice.**

Expecting nothing more than a normal Tuesday at work, Teresa Lisbon was quite surprised by the vision in front of her upon entering her office with her morning coffee. There on her desk was a little box - taller than it was wide - wrapped in Christmas paper with a shiny blue bow on the top. It wasn't even close to December, July didn't count as close and yet the box didn't fade away like she seemed to expect. It wasn't a mirage due to lack of caffeine intake at such an early hour, it was still there and the agent in her came out first to push away the delight the woman in her was feeling at receiving a gift.

Moving with caution, she set down her coffee and slung her jacket over the back of her chair whilst never taking her eyes off the offending object blocking her reports. It didn't belong. Grabbing a couple tissues from the dispenser on the edge of her desk, she used them to act as gloves just in case. There was no note, no card, just some writing on the top that said: To Teresa. Merry Christmas. It was not Christmas and she was as confused as ever. Tugging gently at the sides, the paper gave way after she eased some of the tape off. Perhaps she should've just asked the team and every passerby if they saw or knew who had left the thing in her office but she hadn't thought of that.

Removing the shimmering wrapping paper with reindeer on it, she carefully lifted the bow and then it struck her. Blue or green, she'd picked blue in confusion and now she was holding a blue bow in her hand. Jane. Of course this had his name written all over it and despite the urge to stifle it, she let a grin take over her features.

Plopping down in her chair, Lisbon stared curiously at the small cube for several seconds before her itching fingers got tired of waiting and pulled the end of the box open. Nothing gave away what could be waiting for her inside and when she saw what it was, she felt the familiar waves of confusion washing over her yet again. The wine glass staring back at her was alone, no second one. Perhaps the present wasn't from Jane - why would he give her a wine glass? Then again, why would anyone?

Holding the bow in one hand, she carefully lifted the glass and inspected with the scrutiny of the well trained investigator that she was. Unsure of what she was looking for, she set it back down gently and turned her attention to the plain box it'd been housed in. Obviously not the original considering it was basic brown cardboard. The wrapping paper was her next subject, the handwriting wasn't Jane's and he always addressed her as 'Lisbon' not 'Teresa'.

With frustration beginning to creep it's way into her mind, she wrapped the paper around the glass and carefully stuffed it all into the box. She didn't have time for tomfoolery, and the harmless gift couldn't hold all of her attention or she would never get anything done. It took only seconds for her to shove it all under her desk – mindful to place it where her feet wouldn't knock it over. Maybe it'd be best to simply count it as a fluke, a weird happening and leave it at that.

Except she couldn't get it out of her head. Even after an hour of hopelessly attempting to work, it was all she could think of. Her brain wouldn't let her do anything else and with a very aggravated growl she pushed herself up – more forcefully than intended – and stormed into the bullpen. One way to straighten things out was to confront them head on even if it resulted in strange answers that she really didn't want to deal with.

Everyone looked oblivious, Van Pelt at her desk working. Cho and Rigsby doing the same and Jane was...missing? He wasn't on the couch, she jerked around searching for him but came up empty.

"Where's Jane?" Why did she feel like she asked that question way more than she should have to? It was like keeping up with a naughty three year old sometimes.

"Good Morning Lisbon, lovely weather today." Speaking of the man, she startled upon hearing his voice practically in her ear. Without missing a beat, she cut to the chase.

"Did you leave the gift in my office?" A truly perplexed look overtook his features but she couldn't tell if he was faking it or not.

"No, someone left you a gift?"

"A Christmas present." Everyones attention was caught by that statement but it was Jane that gave a 'pfft' and smiled that big overused grin of his. The one that didn't impress her, or make her insides turn to jelly.

"It's July, Lisbon."

"Hence, why it's weird and why I suspect you." The look of fake shock on his face got a smile playing at her lips as well as a chuckle from Van Pelt. He acted oh so surprised that she pinned it on him.

"I can assure you Lisbon that I was not the one to leave the gift in your office and it's really appalling that you just assume because it's weird that I'm the one to do it."

"Well if it wasn't you, then do you have any theories as to why the culprit gave me a wine glass?"

" Clearly someone must like you." Narrowing her eyes, she still had a nagging in the pit of her stomach that Jane had at least a little something to do with the whole thing. Sure the handwriting wasn't his but that didn't mean anything. Maybe he just asked someone else to write the message. Okay, so maybe she was just secretly hoping it was Jane.

Unable to think of anything else to say or do to get anyone to admit to the box scandal, she headed back to her office. It bothered her a little that she actually felt disappointed that Jane denied it.

It'd be a lie if Lisbon said she didn't like his attention. It kept her oddly sane and a little happier than she'd ever been dealing with murders and such. Lately, she'd been feeling a little worn down and bombarded by case after case. Gruesome killings right after another and she wasn't even sure when she last shared a genuine laugh with someone. It worried her just a bit that she liked spending time with Jane.

He could be good company at times, really he was only frustratingly irritating a fraction of the time. Other times, he was quite amusing – even a little sweet. Most days they were the last two at HQ after a certain hour and on some of those days they chose to unwind together. Short little conversations about meaningless things, or just sitting in silence occasionally. It was nice to live in a delusion for a brief moment; to forget that when she went home, she'd be alone.

It wasn't a horrible thing to be alone, she was comfortable with it. More or less used to it but it was still lonely sometimes. She talked to herself just to drown out the silence, listened to music and danced around as if no was looking because in reality, no one was. She didn't have anyone who would be able to see her off duty behavior and that was probably for the best but even logic couldn't curb the loneliness that burned in her chest whenever she cooked a meal and had to eat leftovers for a week just because there was no one to share with.

She used to be able to ignore it; she was an independent woman with a busy job and she didn't have time for anything else but lately it'd been getting the best of her. Seeing Rigsby and Van Pelt – they'd broke up months ago but that wasn't the real point – she'd been a little jealous. How long exactly had it been since she'd felt a man's touch? The sad thing was that she couldn't really remember. There were some dates scattered about but nothing worth mentioning and she figured her new found train of thought that kept her partially frowning all day was from being another year older.

Lisbon really didn't like thinking about it so much, she was happy. Her life was fine. Sort of. Maybe. Okay so it wasn't anything to write home about but she was healthy, had a admirable job and apparently now a secret admirer that she still had a nagging feeling was Jane. It wasn't funny really, as nice as the gift was. It wasn't fun to be teased in such a way. It was bad enough to think, to think of all that had happened – the loved ones she'd lost and now someone either had some sort of crush on her or Jane was messing with her. Either way, she was confused and she hated being confused. One wine glass? What the hell did that mean?

* * *

Operation Christmas had fully commenced. Jane was quite satisfied with the results thus far. Lisbon already suspected him but he expected nothing less from her. Just to be sneaky about the whole thing though, he'd stopped a random person on the street and conned them into doing the writing on the gift and then he'd used the guy from the mail room as a delivery boy.

He almost took pity on her though, he'd been watching and he'd seen the little grin that showed up on her face when she eyed the wrapped box and now she seemed almost saddened by the fact that she'd opened it. Clearly the wine glass confused her. Meh, that was it's purpose in the plan. He was just getting started and by the end of the week he'd have the surprise in progress. Although he'd almost owned up to the whole thing when he saw the hint of hurt lingering in her gaze. She thought someone was screwing around with her, she thought that if he was the one behind the whole thing then it was a twisted game and nothing more. He'd have to show her otherwise. It'd stopped being about games the moment he'd realized that most of the time he spent on the couch – besides the hours he devoted to thinking of Red John or the current case – he thought about her. Sometimes in not so professional ways.

It'd stopped being about games when he spent an entire night staked out in a car with her and the only thing he'd wanted to do was lean across the console and touch his lips to hers. She wasn't just entertainment for him, no matter what she thought. She meant something, something important and that's what this whole thing was really about. Hopefully by the end of it, she'd realize that she wasn't as alone as she felt at times.

Sipping his tea, he let his eyes search the bullpen but there wasn't really anything interesting happening. These people were always so boring, working; really there were better things to do.

"You got her a wine glass?" Startled by the sudden outburst from his good friend, Cho, Jane quickly brought a finger up to his lips in a shushing manner.

"Shh, Cho, she could hear you."

"Part of her already knows it's you; a wine glass?"

"It's all part of the plan. I thought you were helping me on this." An exaggerated sigh fell from his lips but Cho seemed unaffected.

"You said it'd improve her mood, of course I agreed."

"Van Pelt, surely you understand the significance of the gift idea..."

"Sorry Jane, I'm stumped and with Cho on this one. What exactly are you hoping to accomplish? Doesn't seem like it improved her mood." He was working with amateurs. He'd told them that he was going to be working on getting Lisbon out of the dumps for the next week and needed them to make excuses when he wasn't around and act completely dumb if she started asking questions. He hadn't exactly told them about the round of gifts but that was his business and it was kind of personal – the reason was anyway.

"I want her to be happy." Grace was right though, she didn't seem any happier. In fact it was as if the gift had the opposite effect. Perhaps tomorrow's present would help clear her fuddled mind so she could start piecing it together. Then again, maybe his method was too over the top...nah. Surely not, surely this whole scheme wasn't too complicated of a way to say what he'd been wanting to show her.

**a/n: Next chapter will be up Monday or Tuesday. It depends on when I decide to post it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**A/N: We are now at the half way point of this story. And I know I've been saying that I'm going to update certain stories and then it doesn't get done. I'm sorry about that but believe it or not, I have been working on them. :)**

It was more than a little sad to think that Lisbon was terrified of her office but after the gift she'd found the day before and how it had managed to taunt her through the night despite being left on her kitchen counter, she figured she had good reason to be reluctant to open her office door. She knew that if there was another box wrapped in Christmas themed paper then she was definitely going to be doing some investigating. It had Jane written all over it but he denied the whole thing which served to just leave her feeling more confused.

It bothered her that she hadn't slept much because she'd been too busy thinking of why someone would want to mess with her. By someone she meant Jane. No matter how much he denied it, she just knew he had something to do with it and she didn't want to deal with some stupid mind game at the moment. She hadn't exactly been feeling the greatest over the last several months and the idea of him playing off of that just pissed her off.

She had reason to be somewhat scare and somewhat excited for when she came back from a lunch break. Just as the day before, there was a wrapped box with a blue bow placed on top of it. The size was pretty much the same as the one before it and with a roll of her eyes, she put off the inevitable and decided to open it. There wasn't any writing on this one at all; it was just wrapped neatly and waiting for her. She might as well just see what was inside.

The reason she hated the thought of Jane doing this was simple and yet not at the same time. The idea of gifts being left for her had her heart fluttering a bit and that was the problem in a nutshell. It wasn't supposed to make her excited; it wasn't supposed to make her feel anything. She should know to be unaffected by his antics and yet she was slightly happy with being left anonymous – well not really – gifts.

Instead of taking her time as she had with the first, she simply ripped into the paper with a little more force than was necessary. Making sure the bow was intact, she decided to save it along with the first one. They were pretty and shiny. As childish as it seemed, she'd always liked pretty shiny things.

Giving the box a once over, Lisbon quickly assessed that it was indeed about the exact same size as the one the other gift had been placed in. Uncertainty coursed through her veins as to whether or not she should actually fully open it. Wasn't that just giving the 'admirer' what he wanted? Wasn't that just giving Jane more incentive to tease her further?

Her ever curious mind won the argument and with an aggravated sigh, she pulled it open to reveal something familiar. Tucked neatly inside was another wine glass and although she knew it was a nice gift, it was still confusing. What was Jane trying to do? Confuse her to death? It was working if that was the goal.

Staring at it for a few long seconds, she knew what she had to do. There had to be an explanation and as oddly exciting as it was to find a gift on her desk, it had to stop. She couldn't let herself believe the delusions that her mind was coming up with. Why did she have to have feelings for a man who could annoy her to the point of insanity at times? Oh, right, because he was also sweet when he wanted to be and had that dark and damaged underbelly that she seemed uncharacteristically drawn to.

Dropping her head into her hands, Lisbon let out a mumbled curse and decided on a more private approach this time when she confronted him. Perhaps he'd admit the whole thing if they were alone or perhaps he'd deny it even more. Either way she knew deep down that he was the culprit and it bothered her that he seemed completely oblivious to how that would make her feel. Getting gifts from Jane; it toyed with the already frail emotions she had surrounding the man. For someone who was so perceptive, he surely knew how she felt and as if that wasn't embarrassing enough now he was leaving her Christmas presents in July.

She'd always hated the phrase 'Christmas in July' but it applied to this perfectly because that's quite literally what he seemed to be doing. The first gift had even said 'Merry Christmas' which she deemed as something completely Jane. The man was unorthodox and perhaps she even loved that about him; after all he wouldn't be Jane if he played by the rules and she wouldn't enjoy his company quite so much.

A part of her was envious of his nonchalant attitude towards rules and such. She'd always been the type to stay within the guidelines – well until he pulled her into some of his stunts – and there was a bit of appreciation and wonder that swelled in her heart to see him plow through laws and morals like they were nothing more than melted butter. Just a tiny part of her because the other part was still angry at him for some of those stupid ideas he came up with and the consequences that always seemed to land on her shoulders instead of his.

It was always considered her fault and though she understood, she didn't like it but she wouldn't say anything. It was just how it went and she'd accepted that. She wasn't necessarily mad at him for putting her on the chopping block but she wasn't exactly pleased either which is why the whole gift giving was puzzling her.

Deciding rather quickly on a course of action, she fished her phone out of her pocket and sent a text. The waiting game was on after that; she wasn't sure if he'd come right away or if he'd simply take his own sweet time. This was Jane after all and he had a tendency – understatement really – to do things on his own terms.

Leaving the offending object in sight, Lisbon sank back in her chair while glaring at the wine glass with hatred. How could one – okay two counting the one at home – simple thing have her arguing with herself and suddenly feeling a little hurt?

She was just about to throw the thing when he walked in as if nothing in the world was wrong. How dare he. She didn't dignify him with the use of words, simply pointed to the bunched up wrapping paper, box and pristine blue bow with an arched eyebrow.

"Another gift from the admirer eh?"

"Knock it off, Jane. I know it's you so please don't play dumb." There was a hint of anger lining her tone but it was probably the desperation that had them both stiffening a bit. She hadn't intended to sound quite so pleading.

"And why do you think I would be leaving you Christmas presents in the summer?"

"I don't know why but I want you to stop. It's not funny."

"Well I can assure you Lisbon that whoever is sending you these isn't going for funny. They would've sent something more amusing if they had been." He offered a smile but she wasn't interested. Lisbon knew without a doubt that he could tell something was off with her as of the last several weeks or months or however long it'd been. She sure as hell hadn't been keeping track but she knew he probably had and that's probably what led to the mysterious wine glasses now in her possession.

"Jane..." Exasperated was the only way to describe how she felt. "I just want to know why - that's all."

"Why can't you just enjoy getting free stuff?" The question stunned her into silence; she didn't know the answer. "Look, Lisbon, it's obvious that the person leaving these presents just wants you to have them and enjoy them."

"It's not Christmas..."

"Is that what bothers you about it?" No, it wasn't but it was a big part of it.

"How many more gifts do you have?"

"Me? Or the person leaving you these lovely boxes?" With a huff, she slammed her head into the back of her chair and let out a growl. She wasn't in the mood to be his quest for the week or however long he planned to leave her things.

"I know it's you. I just want to know how many days I need to be prepared for some other confusing, irritating, and unwanted 'present' to appear."

"Well, think about it. A wine glass yesterday and one today equals two..."

"Yes, congrats. One plus one does indeed equal two."

"I wasn't finished Grumpy Bear. Now as I was explaining, two wine glasses – what are they generally used for?"

"To drink from." The longer he stood there with his nonchalant attitude while denying his involvement with the surprises that'd been left for her, the more snappy she was becoming. "Do you have a point?"

"Maybe you should just wait and see." With a sigh, she attempted to calm herself and decide the next course of action. She was tired, she was feeling over worked and the last thing she needed was a headache from being utterly confused by Jane.

"Patrick...I _appreciate _the gifts but what are you trying to accomplish? Is this some sort of amusement for you because I just don't feel like bei - "

"No! Lisbon would you just calm down. It'll explain itself okay?" It appeared that she was no longer the only one frustrated. "Jeez woman, I didn't think you'd be quite this difficult but yes, I left you the presents. Happy?"

She'd known that it was him but hearing him admit it was even more strange than the gifts. He seemed almost sad that she'd badgered him into confessing and with an uncomfortable shift in her chair, she had to avert her gaze.

"Why?"

"You should smile more." She almost felt 'bad' that she'd coaxed it out of him. The defeated tone of his voice was almost too much and she didn't even try to stop him as he turned to leave. She didn't even ask what the wine glasses were for. "Oh and there's one more but since you don't want it then don't worry 'bout it."

Back to being alone in her office, Lisbon dropped her head into her hands and let out a growl. She should smile more? What the heck did that mean? This was why she didn't like the idea of him leaving her gifts; her heart seemed to think of it as more than a friendly gesture and she just couldn't go there with him.

**a/n: I have a paper due in English soon. I feel like I'm going to fail epically...yay me.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**A/N: There's just one more chapter of this one. I really wanted to update things this weekend and then I had to study for a test in History and Math as well as start my paper for English so I didn't get much time but I think I might be able to squeeze out a chapter for Dissolve before the night is over and Family Revelations. We shall see but I think I can do it. I might have to stay up late. Thanks to all my reviewers and readers, seriously you're awesome.**

Moping didn't really begin to cover what Jane did for the next two days. Lisbon had sucked all the life out of his 'brilliant' plan to help her and he was left feeling a little hurt by the fact that she didn't even want to know what the last gift would've been or what it would've all meant once together. Operation Christmas was no longer commenced and she acted as if there hadn't been any presents in the first place. Two days of no case, nothing for him to do besides lie around and watch as she made her way back and forth from her office, to the kitchen to the bullpen and back again. He'd been wanting to tell her something – show her something.

He wasn't ready to define exactly what made his chest constrict uncomfortably at the thought of her no longer even acknowledging that he existed but he'd been hoping to explore a more personal relationship with her. Not necessarily anything of the romantic nature, though he wasn't opposed to the idea. He'd been hoping to complete his plan and let her see that she was worth something to people.

The dumps she'd been in – the ones affecting her mood – needed to go away and it'd been the perfect plan to make them until she ruined it. He was actually slightly angry with her. Why couldn't she just appreciate things without questioning them to death?

Watching her head for the coffee yet again, he rolled his eyes and tried to push all thoughts of the way his master idea had blown up in his face. He'd known that she'd be curious but he'd also thought she'd be a little intrigued and perhaps flattered. He could see that she had been but instead of showing it, she chose to let her anger bubble to the surface. It was just a couple of gifts. They weren't even all too expensive or anything like that.

The wine glasses were supposed to give her the hint of 'dinner' and then the last gift was supposed to be the one that lit her face up like a Christmas tree. He'd needed her keys to her apartment for that one and although he could get them whenever he pleased, he no longer felt the drive that had initially led to all of this. She didn't want his gifts, she didn't want him trying to cheer her up so for once simply stopped.

He'd always seen how much she enjoyed the Christmas holiday. She liked the lights, decorations, and sales the stores put on though she hated the actual shopping aspect. He was trying to recreate that time of year to make her happy but apparently she'd rather be stressed and unhappy. If that's how she wanted to act then fine, he tried and failed miserably. He knew he'd been defeated and if it were any one else, he'd probably just try and come up with another way but she'd looked hurt when she'd confronted him and that had never been his intention.

He'd wanted the opposite reaction and he was actually a little confused by the whole thing now. He couldn't quite figure out why she acted hurt or why she wouldn't initiate conversation of some kind between them. Two whole days and the most he got was an exchange of pleasantries and cautious looks.

He supposed partly it was his fault; he was doing the same thing but he had a reason. She obviously didn't want to talk about the plans he'd had so he just didn't say anything. It was hard not to. She was Lisbon. He liked to tease a smile out of her or aggravate her just to see that little pout on her face but not this time. He'd leave her be if that's what she truly wanted. A small part of him knew it'd be just a matter of time before she came to him.

Two days. Almost three judging by the fact that her watch told her it was about nine pm and Lisbon was actually regretting the way she'd reacted to Jane's weird presents. He'd been avoiding talking to her but then again, she hadn't exactly been a 'Chatty Cathy' either. It was more like they were avoiding each other. As annoyed and slightly hurt as she'd been, she missed their banter and his scheming.

Although the scheming is what landed them into this mess. Okay so perhaps it was her habit of overreacting but she just couldn't handle getting wine glasses or anything like that from Patrick Jane. It would have been less of a hassle if the gifts truly had been from someone else. She couldn't compartmentalize when the guy she found herself having feelings for – despite knowing she shouldn't – started leaving her wrapped presents with blue bows on top.

She felt bad though and it was starting to bug her that she didn't know what the last gift was. She'd assumed he'd give it to her anyway just to complete whatever he'd started but he hadn't. Two whole days and there was nothing. She kinda wanted to find another wrapped box in her office. Had that been his plan all along?

Lisbon really didn't want to make it three days of awkward glances. It bothered her that Jane stayed away. Usually he was one to push until she finally just told him what was wrong or got so mad that she wanted to punch him and stormed off. He wasn't really one to just leave things be. He hardly ever left things alone. If there was one certain thing she knew about Patrick Jane, it was that he'd be the one to poke the sleeping bear with a large stick.

She couldn't bite back the smile that came from picturing Jane actually poking a bear and then running away when it woke. He was a child sometimes and she'd assumed that the 'Christmas' thing was just another example of that but she wasn't so sure at this point. She actually wanted him to confront her about the way she'd been avoiding him but it didn't seem as though he was interested in such a thing. That left it up to her - as if it wasn't bad enough that she'd been the one to stomp the whole thing into the ground in the first place.

Time to bite back her insecurity and take the plunge. It was just Jane and it was just a conversation. She shouldn't be so scared but she didn't know what he was thinking and that could be quite dangerous.

It wasn't hard to find him. He hadn't moved around a whole heck of a lot in the last couple days. She'd seen him get tea a few times, make bathroom trips and occasionally wander around to talk to random people but for the most part he'd been putting the couch to good use. Except when she actually walked into the bullpen, he wasn't on the couch any longer; he was sitting at his desk.

The sight was pretty rare but she chose not to let it affect why she was there. Two days couldn't turn into three and she was rather curious about a few things. Her mind wouldn't leave her at peace until she had some answers and perhaps she'd throw an apology in the mix too. Maybe.

"Jane?" The book he was thumbing through was dropped immediately as he looked up. She hated that he'd been leaving her alone. "Can we talk?"

"About what?"

"About the reason we've been avoiding each other like the plague." A small smile flitted across his lips and she managed one back.

"Ah yes, that."

"I didn't mean to insult you. I just didn't know what you were trying to do and I wasn't in the mood to - "

"S'fine Lisbon."

"Can I still have the last present?" Her voice had dropped to a whisper despite the fact that they were the only two left. There wasn't anyone to interrupt.

She hadn't planned to ask him if he'd still give it to her but after staring at two wine glasses all night the night before, she'd become restless in her quest to find out what the last 'Christmas' gift would have been and how it tied in with the first two. He was staring at her with those inquisitive eyes and she was watching her shoes as if they were going to be answering instead of the man in front of her.

"You don't have to, obviously but maybe you could just tell me how it fit with wine glasses or if it fit at all?" She was uncomfortable beneath his gaze but when she lifted her eyes to look at him, he was smiling.

"It fits. All of it ties in." Screaming at herself for reacting to the spark that was back in his eyes, Lisbon tried to convince herself that she didn't feel anything for him. "I'm sorry about the whole thing Lisbon. Maybe I should've just gave them to you myself."

"That probably would've been better."

"You want to know about the final gift?" With a nod, she did a recount of her emotions on the subject just to make sure she wouldn't regret anything she was saying later on. "Why don't you go home tonight and get some rest and I'll give it to you tomorrow?"

"No chance of giving me a hint?"

"Meh, I'll think about it." Chewing on her lip for a few moments, she decided to tell him what she'd been thinking for the last two days. Consequences be damned, she wanted him to know that she was actually flattered in a way. Who wouldn't be when his reason for doing it was to see her smile more? She hadn't even taken offense to that, which should say something. Surely it wasn't hard to open her mouth and say something along the lines of 'I might have overreacted a little'. With a deep breath, she attempted to do just that but something made her choke.

"I uh – I should go home."

"I was just leaving as well," It was a lie and she knew it but she'd play along for his sake. "I'll accompany you to your car."

"I'm a big girl Jane. I can find my way to my vehicle without help."

"I know, I just...humor me?" With a slow nod, Lisbon gave in. It was the least she could do and what harm could come from an extra ten minutes together? "Perfect."

The million dollar grin was back as soon as they started for the elevator and she had to admit that it'd been missed. She honestly didn't realize how much he meant to her until right then. He wasn't just Jane and he wasn't just a guy she had some undefined feelings for. He was her Jane and she cared about him. It bothered her when he was upset or when he was angry. Even if it was because of her, she still didn't like it.

There was only one thing wrong with trying to understand him – she failed every time. He didn't seem to care much about people's opinions; he just didn't seem to care in general and that bothered her too. Sometimes she just wanted to strangle some sense into him and force him to see that just because he didn't care didn't mean that others felt the same way about him.

She had seen his heart a few times. He still had one and it tended to come out whenever he saw a child and sometimes when he was around her. He did care about some things which is why it bugged her so much to see him act as though he didn't. She wasn't stupid; he was offering to walk her to her car and people who don't care wouldn't have done something like that.

They didn't talk in the elevator or on the walk it took to get to her mustang. No words passed their lips but it hadn't been as uncomfortable as the last couple days so she figured they were doing something right. They shared a look right before she turned to lean against her car door and cross her arms over her chest. Both of them had known the conversation hadn't truly ended.

"Thanks." She wasn't sure why that was the first word out of her mouth but she hoped he realized that she wasn't just talking about the fact that he'd walked with her.

"You're welcome."

"M'sorry for getting upset with you but I hate it when you lie to my face." Kicking at the pavement, she brushed her bangs back from her eyes and silently berated herself for admitting that. "I mean, I know it wasn't about anything serious but that doesn't mean that next time it won't be and I know you lie all the time but - "

"Teresa hush." His tone was soft yet firm and she immediately closed her mouth and felt the heat rise in her cheeks as well as other places. She'd been rambling like a fool. "My intentions were good, I promise."

"Your intentions are always good Jane – most of the time."

"Would you like to know the whole basis behind Operation Christmas?" Making a face at the name he'd given the whole thing, she offered a smile and waited for him to continue. "You've been sad and I know how much you love Christmas. It's the lights that get you. In fact I'd say you probably used to sit outside some nights close to the holiday when you were a teenager and stare at the decorated houses for hours."

"So you were trying to recreate that? Then shouldn't you have just bought me a string of lights or something Christmas themed?"

"Eh, for all you know that could be what you're getting tomorrow." It was kind of sweet in a very Jane kinda way that he'd actually put that much thought into it. Although she wasn't so sure that she liked him knowing how she spent some of her teenage nights. It was odd but he was right. She'd stay out all night sometimes just to look. It wasn't that she believed happy families lived in those houses, after all she'd made sure to decorate theirs and sometimes her dad helped when he wasn't plastered. No, she hadn't been naïve enough to think that the pretty homes housed happy people. The reason she stayed and stared actually had to do with her trying to decide which houses were home to families like hers. The ones with secrets that hurt people and left them scared of the ones who were supposed to protect them.

"Is that a hint?" Pushing her thoughts away, she focused on the man in front of her with his hands shoved in his pockets.

"Have a good night Lisbon." As he turned to walk away, she watched with a quirked eyebrow. He was such a strange man.

"Night Jane." With a sigh, she pushed off her car and reached for the handle.

"Oh, Lisbon..."

"Yeah?" She didn't turn around, just looked back over her shoulder as he quickly closed the distance between them. She could actually feel him against her back which sent her heart slamming against her ribcage. Still she didn't turn but she kept watching him. He was way too close and yet she liked it. It thrilled her and sent pleasant shivers through her body.

She jolted when she felt warm lips on the side of her face. They had to be standing in one of the weirdest positions ever to give and receive a kiss on the cheek. He let his mouth linger too long for her to still consider it just a friendly thing but she knew that's probably all he meant it as.

The violent shiver that raced through her when his mouth moved away and whispered huskily into her ear didn't go unnoticed by him and she found herself silently cursing when he chuckled.

"That's your hint." The warmth was gone in a split second and when she turned to ask him what the hell he was doing, he was gone. Such a strange, confusing, irritating, and infuriating man. A kiss on the cheek was her hint, great, that just cleared everything up – not.

**a/n: I'm posting this right as I'm leaving my house to go back to my dorm so I won't be able to reply to reviews just yet. Hopefully you'll see more updates tonight.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I'm sure everyone who reads this knows that I don't own the Mentalist.**

**A/N: The final chapter, sorry I didn't post it sooner. My mood is still rather 'meh' due to this weeks events. That being said, I'm once again going to attempt to update a few things. We'll see how it goes. I'm sorry about the delay in everything though, I blame my English class...and Math...goodness how I hate math.**

Maybe it was a little stupid of her to just assume that when Jane said she'd get the gift 'tomorrow' she'd automatically thought 'morning' which led to her being disappointed once realizing that there was nothing on her desk when she'd walked in with coffee in hand. There was no wrapped box with a pretty bow. It was rather odd how she'd been mad about the gifts and now she was actually looking forward to this one.

She'd quickly just decided that he'd probably bring it in himself since there was no need for the anonymity. There'd been no need for it in the first place and if she was being completely honest, she might not have gotten so upset if he had just given them to her.

Around noon he'd come into her office and she'd failed to hide the smirk blooming on her lips. His hands had been empty though which pretty much killed the hope that'd risen in her chest upon seeing him enter. He hadn't said anything about the third present at all. Instead he'd told her he was going to lunch and asked if she wanted something. He didn't ask her to go with him, just told her he'd bring it back with him and then proceeded to leave before she could even say yes or no.

Her lunch had been delivered about twenty minutes after he left but he hadn't returned nor had he answered her texts or her call. She didn't know why he was gone or why he'd had her lunch delivered to her but she had other things to do than worry about it. They had a case to solve with or without Jane.

They didn't get very far on it before hitting a wall and the need for Jane became apparent but he never showed. He didn't come back at all and by the time she left for the night, she was worried. She couldn't figure out why he'd just take half the day off and she was a little annoyed since he'd said that she'd get her gift. Sure, she hadn't wanted it in the first place but then she thought about it and realized that she did want it. Yeah, she changed her mind a lot on the matter – pretty much anything involving Jane had that effect on her.

The walk to her car had seemed rather lonely compared to the night before and her cheeks grew warm when she unlocked the door whilst replaying the kiss he'd placed on her cheek in her head over and over. It'd kept her up for a few hours after she got home and when she woke it was still on her mind. Work had been the distraction but since that was done for the night the thoughts came back.

Gifts and kisses on the cheek for a hint. What the hell kind of hint was that? Her mind was racing with possibilities all the way home. The stoplights and road signs blurred together but she managed to obey them anyway. She could probably complete the trip blind folded although she didn't plan to test that theory.

She was so distracted climbing out of the car that she smacked her head on the door with a loud crack. Tears immediately pooled in her eyes as she bit her lip to keep from crying out. With a few really deep breaths, she let out a low string of curses that would make a sailor blush and frowned at the car that'd hurt her. Muttering the whole way to the door and holding her head, she fished fished her keys from her pocket. The pounding that'd begun to originate from the knot that had already formed had her wincing when she unlocked the door, walked through and then shut it. The sound of it slamming seemed to only make her injury worse.

Her car was suddenly not her friend at the moment. The dark apartment however was, so she didn't bother with the lights. She didn't need them to just kick off her shoes and shed her jacket. She knew where everything was and unless she'd carelessly thrown something in the floor then she wouldn't trip or anything.

In the middle of draping her jacket over the back of the kitchen chair, Lisbon jerked in surprise when suddenly the room lit up with rainbow colors. Her gaze went to the ceiling of the living room immediately and a huge smile broke out on her face. In zig zag patterns across the expanse of her ceiling were Christmas lights.

"You like it?" The voice in her ear had her jolting yet again and then scrunching her brow, she turned to look at the intruder.

"You broke into my apartment. Is this where you've been all day?"

"Yep." Even with the dim lighting and colors dancing across his face, she could see that he was pleased with himself. "There's dinner too."

Glancing back at the table she saw that he was telling the truth and the two wine glasses that she'd unwrapped were filled with a deep red liquid.

"This doesn't make up for you breaking in!"

"Technically I used your spare key and you did want your present today if I recall correctly." Spreading his arms in a Ta-DA fashion, he grinned and she was left shaking her head and then regretting the move with an internal groan of pain. "Merry Christmas."

"You really did all of this just because you thought I was 'sad'?"

"You need some cheering up every once in awhile Lisbon." Tearing her gaze away from his, she stared up at the lights. She loved the idea but she still wasn't so sure she liked that he'd been in her home while she wasn't there.

"I stayed in the living room and kitchen. No need to worry but now that you're here...do you mind if I use the restroom? It's been a long day."

"I don't know Jane, I mean you broke in. I'm not sure I should let you." The look on his face was priceless and she couldn't stop the small laugh from escaping. As soon as the sound left her lips, he was heading for the stairs and she was making her way to the center of the living room.

Tilting her head back she stared and wondered how he'd managed to get the lights up there. She didn't have a ladder of any kind. Perhaps he used a chair. Without even thinking, she dropped to the floor and leaned back until she was just lying there. The different colors bathed the room in a soft glow and she couldn't help but admire the beauty it. She knew that she should be angry with him but seeing how much he'd obviously put into it, she just couldn't be.

She'd been angry with him before because of the spectacle he'd made but this was private and just between them. She liked that. Placing her hands on her stomach and interlacing her fingers, she relaxed into the carpet. Only one thing was nitpicking in her head; how did a kiss on the cheek equal lights on a ceiling?

"Comfy?" He didn't startle her this time. She was too relaxed to be jumpy and with a turn of her head she nodded against the carpet.

"Join me."

"Dinner's gonna get cold."

"I have a microwave." He just stood there watching her for a few long moments before finally moving to sit down beside her. She didn't move to sit up, she stayed flat on her back and turned her attention back to the lights. "Thank you Patrick."

"Am I forgiven for the anonymous gifts?"

"Getting there." She heard him shift. The rustling of his clothes alerting her to the movement and then the groan that followed as he finally mimicked her position. "They look like rainbow colored stars."

"I think it adds a little something to the place. Maybe you should leave them up."

"Maybe I will. Kinda nice." Lisbon had never thought she'd be lying on her living room floor with Patrick Jane and staring up at twinkling lights. "So this was the big surprise?"

"Well...it doesn't really fit with the hint I gave you, does it?" She tried to hide the sharp intake of breath but knew she'd failed. "Calm down. I'm not trying to seduce you."

She felt a little better after hearing that but then again part of her was a little disappointed and embarrassed that he knew her thoughts had drifted into that territory.

"I wasn't thinking you were." They both knew that was a lie. "So what was the hint for?"

"A conversation."

"A conversation?"

"I like seeing you happy and I don't like it when you're not." Lisbon didn't dare turn to look at him but she could feel his eyes on her and his breath was hitting her cheek. When had he scooted closer?

"I thought you said you weren't trying to seduce me." She'd meant it jokingly but for some reason it seemed to come out more hushed and timid than anything.

"I'm not, I'm just trying to say something particular and obviously failing. Okay, here goes; the reason I wanted to do all of this was to make you happy but also because I like being the one to make you happy. I'm not asking you to read into that because I'm not quite sure what it means myself."

Unable to hold herself back, she turned her head to see the look on his face and found that he was just inches away. He looked confused and she wasn't sure she'd ever seen him so unguarded. His eyes were open and she wasn't sure what to think about the way they were sprawled on her floor. Their shoulders were touching, their faces so close and he was telling her that he liked making her happy. She didn't know what it all meant but she knew what it made her want to do.

He was dangerous to be around alone in such an intimate setting. It made her forget the things that kept her from expressing how she felt on a daily basis. Her breath seemed to catch in her throat when one of his hands moved up to touch her cheek. The same cheek he'd kissed the night before.

"What I'm trying to say is maybe. Maybe we could try something beyond 'just friends' someday." She'd never really seen Jane act nervous about something but he didn't seem as confident as usual.

Then his words finally struck her and her eyes widened. She felt the urge to jump up and run for her bedroom to hide but none of her limbs wanted to cooperate. What was he saying?

Her voice wouldn't work, she tried to form words but nothing came out and before she could clear her throat to attempt it again, smooth lips were caressing her own. This wasn't what she'd expected or even hoped to get as a gift. She was too in shock to do much but her eyes did flutter closed and she cautiously managed to kiss him back somewhat. It was short, sweet and when he pulled back and she saw the look in his eyes, she knew it wouldn't happen again for awhile.

"I don't have anyone except for the team and you, Lisbon. I thought we could start spending more time together, maybe have a few dinners, go bowling or something and see what happens." Her heart was pounding and she still didn't quite know what to say or if she could say anything. He seemed almost desperate for her to reply in some way so she raised her hand to the one he was using to cup her cheek and laced her fingers through his.

She pulled it away from her skin and pressed a kiss to his palm. He was really sweet sometimes in his strange Jane kind of way. It didn't take her long to think of the last five days and everything that'd come with them. The boxes that drove her insane to the point of picking a fight even though it was incredibly stupid – the awkwardness brought out by the argument and the way they'd managed to fix it. All in just five days, could she actually handle something more than friendship with him? There was one way to find out and with a smile, she finally found her words.

"I'll kick your ass at bowling."

**a/n: The End. If I don't get things updated, I apologize ahead of time. I'm also trying to catch up on review replies.**


End file.
